The League Of Assassins: Arro
by Lizzy Landon
Summary: The League's been destroyed, and all but a few of the council survived with just one percent of its members. Chief Council Arro has enlisted the help of bounty hunters to secure Kylo and Nova's contracts. He's made one specific hunter "Rey" an offer to tempting to refuse, but even that comes at a price.
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

The League's been destroyed, and all but a few of the council survived with just one percent of its members. Chief Council Arro has enlisted the help of bounty hunters to secure Kylo and Nova's contracts. He's made one specific hunter "Rey" an offer to tempting to refuse, but even that comes at a price. Leia Organa has retaken control over the stormtroopers, and has waged war against "The Knights of Ren". Rey, alone and desperate is recruited by the League for one purpose, and that is to end Kylo and Nova. She desperately wants to be a part of a family, and taking on a mission such as this will grant her admission into a lineage as old as time. The League wants their child, and control over the Knights of Ren, and she'll be damned if she doesn't give them what they want. Finn pledging allegiance to the Knights of Ren, may have cost him his friendship with Poe, who's sided with General Organa. His relationship with Rey, has withstood the test of distance, but can it survive their need to belong, to be a part of something.

Walking the hall's of our new compound, i'm livid. The legacy that we've created, has been almost completely destroyed by one man, Kylo Ren. My brother's murdered, future members, the young ones, dragged from their beds and executed. I'm not prone to outbursts of anger, but a solid punch to the wall helps to alleviate some of my tension. With the death of our former Chief Council, i've been given the title, an achievement that i'll be proud of, as soon as I've righted all of the wrongs done to us.

I know what must be done, and i'm willing to go to hell and back to acheive it. Nova, my ward... she's a disappointment as was her mother. A shame that she'll have to meet the same fate. I'll have to rear her child, as I did her mother's. "Chief Council, the bounty hunter is here." So lost in my thoughts, I'd forgotten about my appointment with the hunter.

Choosing to remain standing, she's pretty, dark haired, and young. A quick read, and I know what she is, a hunter negative, force sensitive affirmative. She's looking for a place to call home, a family. Scavenging has only yielded meager food rations, and nothing else. "There's no time to train you, i'm looking for experienced hunters." I say, dismissively. "But I can do this, you haven't even given me a chance." She says angrily, staff grinding into the floor. She's motivated by more than just monetary gain, although she's severely under qualified. "I'll do anything, please." She states.

We do need to replenish our ranks, and her power should be passed on to at least one of her offspring. It wouldn't hurt to just let her try, she may get lucky. "The League won't sponsor you, but we'll provide you with a limited amount of food rations."

"I need more than just food rations, I came here for a full sponsorship."

"You have no hunting skills whatsoever, yet you want us to provide a stipend for housing, food, and a means to travel." I state.

"I wasn't made aware that you were looking for experienced hunters, but I'm capable of completing the job."

Her determination is admirable, and although our coffers are far from being moderate, we don't do anything that isn't beneficial to us. "We can offer you a full sponsorship, if you can complete two contracts, and bring me their child. Also, we'll take you on as a League member, offer you a home, security, and a family."

"I accept." She says eagerly.

"We offer you this, in exchange for your first child."

"Yes, I accept the terms." She says, without thought.


	2. Finn

I remember a time when I was happy, when I had a mother and a father... when I was a child. And then they came...and everything thereafter was nothing but sadness and regret...

Until I met her, Rey... she was there when I gained my independence from the first order. Refusing to have anymore blood on my hands, I escaped with her. She was to be murdered with the other villagers, sadly everyone but the children were terminated.

Escaping into a shabby dwelling on the outskirts of the village, she was there to beat me back out the door with her staff. A warning shot had to be fired, to get her to back off, which sent a hail of stormtroopers our way. If it hadn't been for the resistance, we would've been hunted down and killed also.

Thanks to a resistance pilot named Poe, we were rescued and taken to the resistance's headquarters. I wasn't impressed with the gathering, nor was I well received. I was the enemy, and so I parted ways soon after. Rey chose to stay, after an extreme amount of imploring from me, and I've yet to see her again.

Exchanging work for food and travel, i've ended my journey on Naboo. Finding work in Theed was easy, but I soon grew tired of the routine and put down my roots in a not so small town, a ways off from the city. Choosing to try my hand at farming, I was able to make a meager living off of it.

I was never truely happy, until she entered my life... A child securely strapped to her back, she's fingering my vegetables, testing their quality. I feel it, a pull, a sensation like two magnets, a force. I've felt this before, with Rey. Her inspection comes to an immeduate halt and her eyes lock with mines. Beautiful. "You're new." She says. "Not that new, I've been here for awhile." I state.

"How fresh are your wares, this one may be rotten." Taking the potato from her, she grasps my hand in hers.

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes have glazed over, and she seems to be staring right through me. Quickly releasing me, she takes a step back, her breathing coming to quickly. "Are you okay?" I ask. This is a first... "I'm fine..." She says, turning her back to me.

It's a brief moment of confusion and an awkward silence before she faces me again. She's watching me, searching... I'm literally at a loss for words. "It was nice meeting you." She says, making her way to another vendor. What, that's it? I can't let her get away that easily.

Following her, I touch her arm to stop her advancement. "Hey, what was that all about?"

"Have we met before?" She demands, shaking my hand free.

"No, I would've remembered."

"Why did you come here?"

"I don't know... I..."

"Being here doesn't bring you happiness, you should leave."

When i've finally found a reason to stay, I think not. "I didn't get your name." If looks could kill, I would definitely be dead. "I didn't offer it."


	3. Nova

His kisses moving upwards, a gasp escapes my lips as he touches a sensitive spot. His lips softly caressing my erogenous zone, my moans come quickly and louder. Lifting me onto the table, my legs open automatically to allow him access, he shouldn't be here, in my home. But, ever since that day at the market, he's been in my dreams, my thoughts, I can see my future, and he's a part of it. "Finn..."

"What?" Kylo inquires. Damn, this is getting out of hand. I love my husband, he's my world but another man has infiltrated my every waking moment. Finn, he's a vendor, dark brown skin, a kind heart and an inner strength, that has my honeypot dripping with anticipation.

I can't have this and knowing Kylo, he won't either. I don't want to, but I can't stop myself from peering into the future. I see us together, in his arms, in his bed, but this can't be. I would never hurt Kylo, I love him.

"You said a name." He states.

Lying in bed, my back to him, the heat from his body's comforting.

"Finn..." I say, quietly.

"Who is he?"

I'm not ready to share who he is to me, but I can at least be honest, he deserves that. "A vendor." I'm not crazy...

"Should I be concerned that my wife just uttered another man's name in our bed?"

"Now you know better..." A light kiss on the back of my neck, let's me know that he's being playful. Snuggling even closer to him, his fingers entwine with mines, and I exhale loudly. i don't know what is gong on, but my plan is to remove this man from my life completely. All thoughts will stop, and no more peering into my... our future. The loss would be too great, if I what i'm seeing in the future comes to pass.

Upon entering the temple of the 'Knights of Ren", i'm met by Amil. "Congratulations." I say in acknowledgement of his official "Knights of Ren" attire. Orphaned at the age of four, his parent's were murdered by the "first order", and because of this, he's advanced quickly to knighthood."

"I'm a part of his personal guard."

"Good, he needs someone of your caliber to watch his back."

Seventeen years of age, he idolizes Kylo, who's shown him favor and taken him under his wing. Age holds no weight when achieving knighthood, one's talents, and abilites is the true measure. "Amil, i'm ready."

His voice gives me pause, and my heartbeat quickens. Butterflies in my stomach, I hesitate before acknowledging his presence. "Finn, this is Master Kylo's wife Nova, Finn's a new recruit." Says, Amil. "I know who she is." States Finn quietly, watching me.

I can't read him without touching him, but Amil's unease and troubled scowl, is evidence of where his thoughts may lie. "What are you doing here, I thought that I told you to leave." I manage. "I'm glad that you accepted my offer." Says Kylo, joining our group, forcing Amil to halt his attempt at going for his sword.

Wait... what? "So am I, everyone's been so welcoming, well everyone except one, but i'm sure with time she'll quickly come around. His gaze upon me, i'm literally blushing. Which doesn't last long, when I chance a glance in Kylo's direction. There's a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"We'll, only time will tell." Says Kylo. I'm graced with a quick kiss on the cheek, before he departs. "Amil... a word please." Making sure that they're a safe distance away, I pull Finn to the side. "What was that, you do know where you're at right?" I state, angrily.

"Yes, the "Knights of Ren" temple." He says, uncaringly.

"So you do know that most here are force sensitive, some can read your thoughts."

"I know, but your husband asked me here, and I know who he is and what he's capable of."

"So you should be afraid, but instead you're antagonizing him."

"He knew my thoughts of you, and yet he still asked me to join his ... whatever this is" He says, with a swipe of his hand. "He sought me out, so who's antagonizing who?"


End file.
